


The Sudden Rains and the Third Story

by whitelightning9999



Category: Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Psychonauts, mystery kids fandom
Genre: Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Memory Loss, POV Multiple, Tags will be added, there's bigger problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelightning9999/pseuds/whitelightning9999
Summary: A mysterious being has taken the past year's memories away from nine kids. When they cross paths and find that their town is in danger, they team up to find what's been taken from them and save Gravity Falls.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hello" = character says something
> 
> 'hello' = thoughts read by a psychic character
> 
> _hello_ = unread thoughts

Some of the younger generation do not know about the superstition of The Rains. They were not old enough to remember how quick rains always brought bad luck to the town. The first record of these tales was about a lumberjack who was caught outside when the storm hit. They found him days later with his own axe stuck in his head. The second was the time when a couple was found half eaten in their home after The Rains, the words three-part harmony carved into the wall. The third time, well, no one really knows what happened the third time. The only thing that matters was that The Rains suddenly hit and something terrible happened because of it. The End.

What, you want to know more about The Sudden Rains and the third story? Well, I don't know I mean it is rather long and… 5 bucks per listener. No, you cannot just go and Google search the story, and the money must be paid up front. Just put it in the jar labeled "Money Mr. Pines got for scamming bored people". Thank you.

Alright, on with the story.

It was a dark and stormy night. What, you have a problem with the story? Well I'm sorry that it isn't very creative. I mean the story is called The Sudden Rains and the Third Story. Yeah, well I don't care what you think you snot nose brat. Oh, so now you're going to cry to your mommy? I so scared. Just be sure to tell her that there are no refunds!

Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, It was a dark and stormy night. The rain had come without warning leaving many out in the harsh downpour…

The cursed water pelted him in the eyes as if the water itself knew the terrible crime he had just committed. However, the dark hooded figure knew he could not stop for the storm. He had to get as far away from those freaks as he possibly could. Quickly, he glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him.

From that point on it all went downhill. His bicycle hit a tree root sticking out of the ground. The figure went soaring over the handlebars and into the mud. The glass objects that were stored inside his backpack came tumbling out, rolling into the flooded river.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had lightened up to a drizzle now. Thankful for the turn of events, the young boy with a red hoodie and spiky hair stepped out from under the pine tree he was using for shelter. He turned on the flashlight he had found upon waking up and pointed it out at the dark forest.

Based on his calculations it was early morning. Like, really early: before-the-sun-rose-in-summer early; but that didn't stop the boy from wandering around in the rain looking for something. What he was looking for, he did not know. His last memories were of his family planning a camping trip and saying he could bring his friend along. This piece of information only furthered the mystery, but that mystery would have to wait. Right now he needed to get out of the storm.

Shining the flashlight around, he could see a small path through the woods. Seeing that it was the best option, the spiky haired boy followed the path.

* * *

It was not long before the spiky haired boy saw the light shining ahead along the path. Hoping that it might be someone he could talk to, the boy quickened his pace only to find a wood cabin in front of him.

The cabin looked like it had seen better days. On the side the boy could make out the words "Mystery Shack" with the S on the side of the roof. Upon further inspection the boy could see places where it looked like someone had broken through the wall and then tried their best to fix the damage.

Seeing that the light was on and it was a dry place the boy walked up the stairs and proceed to knock on the door. The force of the knock pushed the door open to show the inside of the building.

The inside of the shack looked like a tornado had come through: drapes were in tatters, metal racks were overturned, and various merchandise lay broken on the floor. The boy even thought he saw a few heads of jackalopes scattered around the mess. .

Worried, the boy proceeded to check the rest of the tourist trap but every room he entered was more destroyed than the last. With the atmosphere of the shack the boy was starting to feel like he was in one of the zombie movies he loved to watch so much.

Finally he reached the door to the gift shop. Timidly, the boy placed his small hand on the doorknob. He jumped as the house creaked. Slowly, he closed his eyes and hesitantly opened the door, expecting for the monster to jump out at him.

When he felt no presence he slowly opened his eyes to find a darkened room. Cautiously he walked into the room, the scattered pamphlets masked his foot steps. His hand following the wall for a light switch.

After awhile of searching he felt it on the wall. Light flooded the room to show the gift shop in the same state as the rest of the young boy sighed in relief, happy to not be trapped in another nightmare. Taking a step he tripped.

Turning around he found a girl with a muddy yellow rain coat lying on the floor. Her breath was too shallow to be normal.

"Hey are you okay?" the boy knelt down, hoping that she was just sleeping. When he got no response, the boy began to panic, shaking the girl even harder than before.

"Come on wake up." He received no answer, leaving the boy on his own in the ransacked building.

* * *

Tinted sunlight hit his eyes as he slowly started to wake up.

"Man, that was some show last night, wasn't it?" The boy said, slowly picking himself out of the mud.

He looked down at his green turtleneck and dark brown jacket, which were both covered in mud. His pants and his gloves of the same color were no exception to the mud, though his backpack, with it's colorful patches, remained spotless. On top of his head he wore an aviator helmet and his signature pair of red goggles covered his eyes.

"Huh, where did everybody go?" the boy wondered, finally noticing that he was alone in the wood.

"Anyone out there?" No response.

"Hello?" The boy tried once again, his eyes flew from tree to tree, trying to find anything he could recognize.

"Okay, calm down, this is not the first time that someone has woken up in a random location with no idea how they got here. It's just your first time." He reassured himself, finally taking off his goggles to reveal jade eyes.

"You just need to pick a direction and try to find civilization. That's what they do in the comic books after all … when did I start talking to myself this much?"

With that, the boy started to walk in a random direction hoping to find some sign that he was not hopelessly lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is beta read by Ensignily on Fanfiction.net


	3. Chapter 3

"Let go of my foot you stupid plant!" The boy with the goggles yelled.

With one last tug, the boy yanked his foot free, falling through a bush and into a clearing.

"Okay note to self: picking a random direction when lost in the middle of the woods is the worst idea ever!" The boy said, still talking to himself.

'Who just wanders alone in the middle of the forest like that' a voice said.

Startled, the boy with goggles turned around to see a boy wearing a white and blue hat with a pine tree printed on it. The hatted boy was sitting on top of a large bolder reading a red book.

The two boys stared at each other, each taking in the other appearance before one of them decided to speak up.

"So, umm, do you know the way out of these woods?" the boy with goggles asked.

The boy with the hat blinked. "Ah, no. not really. I think I hit my head or something, because the last thing I remember is going to sleep in my bed."

"Wait, so you don't remember anything either? Huh, I thought it was just me." The boy with goggles thought aloud. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry?"

"We both have no memories and are in the middle of nowhere. Surely you must be planning to do something."

The boy with the hat sighed. He just wanted to get back to the weird red book he found when he had woken up.

"My plan is to read and wait for an adult." the boy with the hat replied.

"Uh huh, and how is that book going to help us get out of these woods?"

"Who says I'm trying to get out of these woods? After all the smartest thing to do when you're lost is to stay where you are so an adult can come and find you!"

Both boys glared at each other. Seeing that neither was going to back down, the boy with the hat looked down at the book. The boy with goggles looked around the clearing, trying to come up with a better plan than wandering in a random direction.

It wasn't long before the goggled boy spoke up again. "So how do you know if an adult is looking for you?"

The other boy sighed but did not answer.

"I mean I typically leave my uh... house for a few days and after that my Dad will try to find me."

The boy with the hat stopped his reading. While it was true that his family would be looking for him, everything about the situation seemed wrong in his mind. For one, his family lived nowhere near a forest. Two, if he was lost, his sister would be nearby regardless of what trouble he had gone looking for. Finally, he knew that he had spent last night outside, thus making it at least five hours since he had gone missing. Even five hours was enough to find someone in the woods or at least start a search party, right?

Deciding that maybe the other kid had the right idea about looking for civilization, the boy with the hat slide down of the rock.

"Well then we should get going." The boy with the hat said.

"Huh?"

"Look although we should stay where we are normally, both of us have admitted to not knowing anything about the current situation. I think now it might be better to try to find a town or something where we might be able to find someone who can give us some answer. Are you with me?"

The goggled boy smiled "Yeah I'm with you. I'm Razputin, but you can call me Raz."

"Dipper." The other boy said smiling.

* * *

_Ugh what hit me,_ the young girl thought. _And why are the lights on?_

Nearby the girl could hear someone else muttering. Looking in the direction of the noise, the girl saw a paled skinned girl with a yellow rain jacket on. The said girl was pacing back and forth, talking about how she would murder that boy next time she saw him.

Upon seeing that the girl was finally awake, the older girl knelt down.

"Hey are you okay?" The older girl asked. "I know you must be scared but everything will be okay. I'll get us out of here."

The younger of the two scoffed. _What does she think I am, a toddler? I could set her on fire if I wanted to._

The older girl, who had no idea what the younger was thinking, proceeded to inspect the girl for injuries.

_Ok, she looks like she is not too young. Though those pig tails say otherwise. I'll have to get her out of here before that masked freak comes back._

"I'm Coraline Jones." the older girl said.

The younger girl proceeded to glare. Her fingerless gloves clenched in rage.

"Look, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you get back to your parents."

"Hurt me? As if a little girl like you could even touch me." The younger girl yelled and finally getting off the ground. "In fact, with a light-weight like you I could throw you around the room with my eyes shut."

"Well excuse me for trying to help you. I guess I didn't realize that a little baby like you needed her bottle when she got up for her nap." Coraline said, retaliating.

"Baby! Listen here you little blue-haired princess, you have two seconds to take that back before I take everything in this room, set it on fire and shove it up your-"

A cough stopped the younger girl before she could finish her sentence. In the doorway the boy with the spiky hair stood looking at the two girls.

"Um… I'm happy the two of you are up. I made some breakfast, if you want it." The boy said.

"Uh, thanks." Coraline said, happy to not be dealing with the other girl.

"Yeah thanks." The younger girl said while rolling her eyes at the boy.

The boy smiled. "I'm Norman, Norman Babcock. Do any of you know what went on in here?"

For the first time the two girls looked around the gift shop. Various pamphlets about local attractions were scattered around the room. The pig tailed girl even thought she saw a few faking looking snake scales scattered around the floor.

"No, sorry." Coraline answered.

"Oh, do you know where we are then?" Norman said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

The pigtailed girl picked up one of the pamphlet off the floor. "Gravity Falls," she read, looking at a pamphlet.

"Gravity Falls. I've heard of that place. It's supposed to be the most mysterious place in the world." Coraline said dramatically.

Norman shrugged. There went his idea about his parents taking him camping. Even with them recently accepting his power to talk to the dead they still never would take him to a place like Gravity Falls. Especially since it was across the country.

Norman turned his attention back to the youngest of the three . "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's Lili Zanotto."

At that moment the two girl's stomachs rumbled rather loudly.

"So, ah, about that breakfast?" Coraline asked, blushing.

Norman smiled and led them to where he had found the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sweat ran down the boy's body as he ran. The tall shadows lurked over him. _If only I could run faster,_ the boy thought. _Or had a bike, or maybe one of those big Barbie doll cars. The ones that little girls ride around in._ The point was that the boy wanted to run faster.

A giggle came from behind him. The boy looked around, terrified at what he might see, only to find nothing there.

Slowing down, the boy opened his mouth, "Please, just leave me alone." His green eyes darted to every shadow his stalker might be able to hide in.

To the right of him a rock fell. Jumping, the poor kid looked at the source of the noise, backing away from it.

The giggle came again, this time from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with the source of his terror. With a grin on her face, the figure pulled the trigger. The boom could be heard from miles away.

Shocked, the boy stared at his attacker. Small little pieces of paper drifted down.

"Ha ha, you just got confetti!" The young girl cried. He looked down at the confetti cannon lying on the ground.

The young girl wore a simple black skirt and a teal sweater with a white ghost wrapping itself around the letters MK. In her hair, she had a teal headband to match the sweater.

"Hi I'm Mabel! I'm twelve and available! What's your name?" Mabel exclaimed after getting over her laughing fit.

The boy whom the question was directed at blinked. He had red curly hair and was rather overweight. He had on a pair of shorts, a yellow shirt and a blue blue football jacket, though the boy looked far too young to belong on a high school football team.

"Uh … my name's Neil," he introduced himself, nervously. "Where are we?"

The two preteens were in a junkyard full of discarded cars. Neil had woken up to the sound of Mabel wandering through the junkyard, only to run away screaming about how the witch's curse had come back.

"Not a clue, but hey! Want to climb to that dangerously tall pile of cars?" Mabel did not wait for an answer before running off. Neil shrugged but jogged after the girl.

By the time Neil caught up with Mabel she was already at the top of the cars.

"Y-You see anything?" Neil called up to her, trying to catch his breath.

"Hm. I see a water tower with a muffin on it. And a lake. Oh, I see a cliff with train tracks!" Mabel yelled back, squinting out at the scene around them.

"Can you tell where we are? Or maybe the way out of this junk yard?"

Mabel smiled. Taking out the grappling hook she had found when she woke up, she fired at some cars and jumped. Allowing the rope to take her weight, she swung down to where Neil was.

"The Mabel tour is now leaving!" Mabel announced, walking through the piles of cars and metal. Neil, amazed at what the hyper active girl just did, followed her without complaint.

* * *

The dark skinned boy paced back and forth. He had woken up in some dark alleyway about mid-morning. Since then he had been trying to find someone who could tell him what was going on. He thought back to what his grandma had said he should do if he was ever lost.

"Just find the police and they'll help you get back home, where I will be waiting to lecture you for getting lost in the first place!" He said to himself, imitating his grandma.

The boy sighed. "Great. There's just one problem with that, grandma. No one is here!" The boy was in a police office. All around him were pictures of two cops doing things that only couples would normally do. A few case files about missing people lay on the desk.

_Now what am I supposed to do?_

The door behind him jingled, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Hey-o is anyone here?" A female voice cried out.

A boy's voice followed. "Mabel, I don't think you should be that loud. They could be really mean cops…."

The dark skinned boy shrugged. _At least I have company now._ He walked back out to the entrance of the police station.

"No one is here," he told the two without greeting.

"What? I was hoping to ride around in a police car!" Mabel yelled. "Oh well. Let's get some pie! "

Both boys stared at the girl in utter confusion.

"Actually pie sound pretty good" Neil said, following Mabel out the door.

The dark skinned boy followed them out the door. Realizing that he could get no help at the police station, he grabbed his custom bicycle leaning against the police station. As he turned to leave the town, he looked back at the two kids.

_Why do I feel like I will be abandoning everyone if I leave?_ Sighing, he wheeled his bicycle around.

He caught back up with the other two, catching the conversation about a diner Mabel had seen.

As they walked on the boy looked around the town. The town looked like it was rather old with a few new buildings added in between decades.

Turning his head, the dark haired boy locked on to the shop window next to him. In the window stared an African American kid that wore a black fireman's jacket with light jeans. He held himself at a slouch and his head was tilted like it usually was. The kid's green eyes were the same as the boy remembered.

But there was one thing that bothered the boy about his reflection. _Am I taller?_

"Why did you stop?" Mabel asked, popping in front of the boy.

The boy jumped and fell backwards. He turned his head to see Neil looking at him as well.

"D-Do you know what d-day it is today?" The boy asked, his stutter getting the better of him.

Mabel smiled. "Of course – it's Wednesday!"

"No I m-mean what d-day of the m-month." He tried again.

Neil frowned. "It's November 14th isn't it?"

Mabel frowned at this statement. "No, yesterday was January 23rd."

"I t-think it was August 5th." The boy said. "W-why do we all remember different days?"

"I think there's only one way to find out." Mabel grinned and headed to the nearest newspaper dispenser. She pulled out the paper on the top of the stack and looked for the date. "It says July 12, 2012. Well, that's a about half a year of my life gone."

"I-I think we might have amnesia" the boy thought aloud, "but three cases of amnesia at the same time is very rare."

"So what happens now? Do we find a hospital?" Neil asked.

"I didn't see a hospital when I was looking around." Mabel answered.

"Why don't we go and get that pie now? I'll buy." Mabel said, waving around a ten dollar bill she had found in her pocket.

"Yeah, pie." Neil echoed, his spirits lowered with the recent news.

The new addition to the group nodded. "I-I think I'll get mine with a scoop of ice cream. My name is Wybie by the way."

* * *

"Dipper, do you think we should have found something by now?" It was now late afternoon and the two boys were walking on an uphill slope.

"I have no idea, Raz." Dipper was now thankful that he had a sister like Mabel growing up. This Raz kid was always asking questions. The first few questions were fine, but after the five hundredth question he was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh! Maybe we are victims of a child kidnapping case and it was only us who got away but we both hit our head so we don't remember anything. That would also explain why we don't know where we are."

"In that case wouldn't the kidnapper be after us?"

"Well maybe he…" Raz started, but slowed to a stop.

Dipper stopped and looked at Raz. Considering how much he was blabbering on about earlier, Dipper got the feeling that very few things could get Raz to stop talking.

"Everything okay?" Dipper asked after a few seconds. Dipper waited for the boy to acknowledge his question. Maybe it was just that he had grown used to the constant chatter, but the new silence was unnerving.

"Raz, come on, we need to keep moving." Dipper tried again.

Raz stood there in silence, staring out at the forest in front of them.

"Raz?"

"We need to run." Raz whispered, his voice taking on an edge that Dipper hadn't heard since he meet the kid back in the clearing. "We need to run now."

With that, Raz grabbed Dipper's hand and began running straight ahead.

"What? What's going on?" Dipper asked, very confused about Raz's new attitude.

A howl came from behind the boys, giving Dipper his answer. Bounding out of the bush came a lone wolf, fully planning on eating the two boys for dinner.

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh_ , Dipper thought to himself as he looked back at the wolf.

"Come on, Dipper!" Raz called, glancing back at the boy.

Dipper looked back at Raz, and then noticed where they were running towards. This entire time, they had been running towards a huge cliff. "RAZ, STOP!" Dipper shouted, stopping dead in his tracks.

"What?" Raz turned back around and watched as his feet ran off the edge of the cliff. "Oh no."

"Raz!" Dipper could only watch as his companion fell. Dipper ran until he was at the edge of the cliff and looked down. However, he couldn't see where the boy went. His mind was racing with thoughts. _Did Raz just die? Is it my fault for not seeing the cliff in time? What am I going to do now?_ Dipper's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the growl of the wolf nearing behind him. Taking a deep breath, Dipper turned around, ready to somehow fight the wolf.

_I can fight a wolf, right? I mean people on TV do it all the time, and I just need to walk away from it. Yeah, come on, you can do this Dipper!_

Dipper quickly scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out what to do, and at the last second grabbed a nearby tree branch just as the wolf lunged. The wolf, expecting to taste the boy's flesh, only got a mouthful of tree bark. To avoid further injury, the wolf bounced back, its teeth bared in rage.

Knowing the trick would not work again, Dipper dropped the tree branch and ran to the nearest tree. However, the boy was not as lucky this time, and tripped on a rock. The wolf was on Dipper in a second, its yellow eyes staring down at the boy trapped under its hairy body.

Below the wolf, Dipper had curled up into a ball, protecting his body with his arms and legs. He shut his eyes tight as he tried his best to ignore the beast on top of him.

The wolf opened its mouth for the killing blow. That's when it happened.

Something crashed into the wolf, making it tumble off of Dipper and over the edge of the cliff.

"That will teach you to mess with us!" Raz yelled.

Dipper, realizing the wolf was gone, slowly uncurled himself to see Raz doing a victory dance next to the cliff.

"How… wha… You should be dead!" Dipper shouted.

Raz, realizing what he was doing, stopped his victory dance. "Uh, there was a branch on the cliff and, I uh, grabbed it. Yeah, that's what I did."

Dipper shook his head, but seeing that there was no other logical explanation he simply shrugged and looked out over the view the cliff offered. In the afternoon light, he could make out a road and a sign that said "Gravity Falls" below them.

"Hey Dipper, I see a town!" Raz yelled, looking off the other end of the cliff.

Dipper turned around to see that Raz was right. Glad that they at least had some idea where to go now, Dipper started to head down the cliff.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Raz yelled at Dipper.

"To the town" Dipper yelled back, laughing. "You coming?"

Raz looked down at his hands, then snapping himself out of his thoughts, ran to catch up with Dipper.

* * *

Lili sat at the table swinging her legs back and forth. In front of her was a small potted plant. The other two companions had gone outside to see what was around the house. Coraline said how they needed to get out of here and back to their families while Norman was just dragged along for the ride.

_To her credit, she did wait until late afternoon to try to drag us out of the house. Not that I would ever like her though._ Lili thought, quickly shaking her head. _She's way too bossy and acts like Coach Oleander._

Lili smiled thinking about the midget Coach. She had been going to Camp Whispering Rock for years now perfecting, her psychic powers and meeting kids like her. She had already master the basics of what all psychics had to before they went on to become agents.

_The only reason I'm not a psychonaut is because dear old Dad thinks I'm not ready, Lili thought bitterly, but this time I'll prove to him I can take care of myself, and what better place to do it than Gravity Falls. Maybe I can find that monster that drives people insane when they look into its eyes. Then all I have to do is bring it to Dad and he has to make me an agent!_

With her plan in mind, Lili turned back to the plant on the table. _Now let's see if you know anything._

Using one of her favorite psychic power, herbaphony, she started to 'talk' to the plant.

_'Hello,'_ Lili thought toward the plant.

'Forgot.' The words from the plant entered Lili's mind.

_'Forgot? What do you mean? Did you forget something?'_ Lili tried again.

'Forgot' the plant repeated.

Lili would have kept pressing the forgetful plant, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Coraline staring at her.

"What?" Lili snapped at the blue haired girl.

"We're ready to go." Coraline spoke, trying hard this time to not lose her temper.

"If you think I'm just going to walk out of here with you–"

"What **is** your plan, then?" Coraline asked, cutting Lili off. "From what I can see, no one is coming back to this dump."

"How do you know that?" Lili said.

"Well for one, we waited all day, and Norman said he was here since 5 in the morning and no one was here. And two, we are taking the only vehicle here. So unless you want to live at some random tourist attraction for the rest of your life I suggest you come with us."

Lili groaned but walked to the older girl. Coraline smirked, knowing she won the argument.

Seeing the grin, Lili spat out, "I'm only coming with you until we find some kind of adult."

Coraline rolled her eyes but led Lili out of the shack.

Sitting in front of the shack was a golf cart that looked like it had recently had an upgrade. Norman was sitting in the passenger seat smiling at the two girls. When Coraline had gone to get Lili, he was sure that they would get into a fight.

"So who's driving this hunk of junk?" Lili asked, unimpressed with the escape vehicle.

Coraline and Norman looked at each other.

"I thought you knew how to drive." Coraline said

"I don't know how to drive, I thought you knew how to drive." Norman said.

Lili rolled her eyes. "Coraline, you get in the back. Norman, you're the navigator." She said getting into the driver's seat. Because of her training she was required to learn how to drive a car, so a golf cart should be no problem.

Coraline, shocked that a girl younger than her could drive, kept her mouth shut and got into the back seat of the car.

Soon the three of them were traveling at high speeds down the dirt road. Coraline and Lili smiling with the feeling of wind in their faces and Norman trying to look at the map they had stolen from the Mystery Shack.


	5. Chapter 5

Coming over the hill in the golf cart, Lili, Coraline, and Norman had little time to react to the hooded figure in the middle of the road.

Stepping on the brakes as hard as she could, Lili managed to stop right before she hit the figure.

Coraline was the first one to recover. Looking at the boy she saw that he was likely a teenager and was not the same hooded figure that had kidnapped her. In his hands, he carried three glass containers.

"Oh come on. You freaks should not have gotten up that fast." The teen said. At the word **freaks** , Norman and Lili flinched.

 _Definitely a teenager._ Coraline thought. _And he seems to be working with the kidnapper._

Coraline grabbed a golf club from the cart running towards the guilty party. The teenager took one look at the girl and her companions then ran away screaming, dropping the glass containers on the road.

Coraline scolded. _Men can be such babies._ She turned around and saw Norman inspecting the three glass objects.

"What are they?" Norman asked. He picked one up and turned it around in his hands.

"Whatever they are that guy seemed to really want them." Coraline said.

"We should take them and set them on fire." Lili said with a huge smile on her face.

"Now hold on, let's not jump to any conclusions." Norman said. "That guy seemed like he knew something about the three of us, even though I've never seen him before. Don't you think that is a bit suspicious?"

"Sounds kind of like a super villain." Lili interjected.

"Maybe but we don't know that for sure. He could be just someone who wants to help. I think we should return these things or use them against him somehow." Norman continued.

"If he wants to help, then we'll give them back, and if not, we use them as bargaining chips. " Coraline responded, putting one of them inside her bag and throwing another to Lili.

Lili rolled her eyes but put the glass cylinder in her own bag while Norman stored the one he was inspecting inside his hoodie pocket.

Coraline smiled as she got back into the cart. This kidnapping case was getting better by the second. Her other two companions had on similar expressions, each thinking the exact same thing.

 _Onwards to adventure_ , the three thought as they traveled off into the sunset.

* * *

Mabel's group arrived at the diner. Similar to the police station, the diner was completely abandoned, so the three ate the pie that was left out on the counter and dropped the money in its place once they were done. After that, they roamed around town looking at the buildings around them, like the library and a laser tag place. The fact that there were no adults anywhere did not seem to slow the female of the group down at all.

"Oh let's check out this place!" Mabel gasped, pointing to the Museum. Without waiting for an answer, she bounded into the building.

"Where does she get all that energy from?" Neil asked. Upon running around town he learned that during the months that he could not recall he had apparently become more fit and was surprisingly able to keep up with the girl if he was just walking.

The other boy shrugged. Parking his bike at the bicycle rack he followed Mabel in. They had learned quite a few facts about the town running around. Wybie now knew that they were in a place called Gravity Falls, not too far from where he and his grandma lived.

They entered the building to find Mabel staring at a poster with some blond haired kid with puppets on his hands. The picture had been horribly defaced at one point. Wybie and Mabel thought the best part of the defacing was that someone had drawn a speech bubble with the words "I kiss puppets".

Noticing that the two boys were behind her, Mabel spun around. "Guys, I had a great idea! Let's play hide and go seek! The rules will be that you can't leave town and you can't move from your hiding spot once you have chosen it!"

Wybie smiled. "Sure, I guess it could be fun."

"I'm in." Neil said.

"I'll be it." Mabel cried. Without allowing anyone to question her she turned around and started to count. "1… 2… 3…"

Neil yelped and ran into the museum to try to find a hiding spot.

Wybie thought about telling Mabel she should just wait in a room until the time was up but thought better of it, running after Neil.

"100" Mabel yelled. Upon finishing the girl ran out the doors where the street lights were just turning on.

"Okay, unless I'm mistaken, aren't towns support to have people living in them?" Coraline asked.

The trio had gotten to town around nightfall, having taken several bad turns. Now they were driving around, looking for anyone who might be able to help them.

"Let's try the diner over there," Norman suggested. Throughout the drive Norman had to break up the many arguments between the two girls. Now, entering the place of their destination and not find a human or ghost, Norman was starting to get a bit creeped out.

Lili, fed up with driving, turned the little golf cart into one of the parking places.

They opened the door and found that the small diner was about as messy as the Mystery Shack. Some food was even left on the tables.

"It looks like everyone just vanished." Norman commented as he peeked behind the counter into the kitchen.

"Maybe after getting into a fight." Lili observed, glancing down at broken chairs on the floor as well as other various bits of debri.

Coraline ignored the two, looking around with her own eyes. "Well this looks like a great mess we've landed in. Any ideas?"

The younger two looked back at Coraline, shaking their heads.

Coraline sighed, "Look, we came to this town looking for someone to help us. Now that we are here we haven't seen one person, child or adult, around this stupid place. I don't know about you but I think we need to take some action before whoever did this comes back for us. So are you with me?"

Lili sighed. "You might be pushy and annoying, and normally I would never want to work with someone like you, but yeah, I'm with you." Lili agreed, shaking the other girl's hand.

Norman smiled. "I'm with you, too. So what is our first plan of action?"

"We should find out what's happening and see if we can find some survivors."

"I have some walkie talkies," Lili pitched in, pulling them out of her bag. The other two members of their party gave her a weird look. "What? I stole them from the Shack."

"Seeing as this place is a ghost town, I don't think anyone will care what we take." Coraline said, grabbing the device. "But since we have walkie talkies, we can split up safely. If you find anyone or the person responsible, report it into the walkie talkie and we'll come to you.. We'll meet back here in 2 hours to report our findings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is beta read by Ensignily on Fanfiction.net


	6. Announcement, not abandonment

Hey everyone. This is not a chapter but I need you're guys help. To sum it up I need a new beta reader.

Unfortunately, over the course of time, I have lost contact with my Beta reader. I have tried to get back in touch but have not been able to do so.

The beta reader would mostly be responsible for looking over the chapters before they go out and trying to catch mistakes. They would be responsible for helping me bounce around ideas. Chapters do not come out very frequently and I am fully willing to work around work, family, school, and anything else that may come up.

If you or anyone you know is interested please PM me, either through , or tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is beta read by Ensignily on Fanfiction.net


End file.
